Happy Ending
by OlitzForever17
Summary: Olivia And Fitz Are Together & They Have A Family. No Mellie, No Drama. Just Pure Happiness And Fluffiness! Occasionally SMUT Will Be Uploaded! I'll Probably Will Be A Lot Depending On How I Feel! But Hope You Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I'm New To This & I've Really Been Wanting To Upload My Story But Been Kinda Scared, But Anyway Please Enjoy & Tell Me How It Was! Don't Forget To Review Thanks!**

**Chapter 1 : Meeting The Grants**

Olivia Pope always wanted to be the perfect mother and wife, it was one her biggest dream because she never experienced the feel of what having a mother was. Olivia's mother died when she was young and she had no aunties and her both of her grandmothers had already passed before she was born. It was just her and her father. Now that Olivia was older she could be just that. The perfect mother and wife because she had Fitz and their two beautiful Children Jordan Lee Grant and Jasmine Marie Grant. They were the best kids anyone could ask for. Now Jordan was a split image of his father. He had nice light skin, a head full of sandy brown curls,and squinty little blue eyes. Jordan most definitely got his looks from his dad and he acted just like him too but despite how much he looked and acted like his father he was a HUGE momma's boy Always was and that's how its gonna stay. Jasmine on the other hand look liked like her mother. She had her attitude and never took no for an answer. She hand Olivia's big brown eyes and she had her confidence. Jasmine was a daddy's girl only because Fitz have been spoiling her since she was a baby. Jasmine was Fitz' little brat. She had him wrapped around her finger and she knew that daddy would never say no to his princess. That was something they all had in common. They always got what they wanted from him. Fitz loved to give to his family

"Hey Jordan, Get your sister so you guys can eat dinner" Olivia calls out for her eight year old son "Okay mommy here we come" She heard her son yell down the stairs. Tonight she had made baked spaghetti, garlic bread and a salad. Olivia starts to set the table when she hears her husband come in. Fitz had his brief case and his suit jacket in his hand, his tie was askew and he looked very tired. He sat his stuff down and called for his wife. "Livvie, baby where are you?" He started for the kitchen where he smelled the sweet aroma of food. Fitz spotted Olivia by the stove. He walked over to her and greeted her with a hello. Olivia smiled and pulled him over for a hug and a kiss "How was your day?" Olivia asked "It was okay, but I was missing a certain someone" He replied back "Yeah who?" "My Beautiful wife" Fitz said pecking her on lips again "Awww, baby I missed you too!" pecking his lips back. Fitz looked around and noticed the kids was nowhere in sight "Where are the kids?" He asked "I don't know what they are doing. I told them to come down to eat" That's when they heard running down the stairs and entering the dinning room "DADDY" Jasmine yells and run over to her dad. He picks her up and hug her tight "Hi princess! how was you day at school? he asked putting her down "Good" she responded sitting down at the table. "Hey dad" Jordan walks over to sit at the table next to his little sister. "Hey Bud. how was school? "Good".

Olivia made everybody plate including herself and she sat down and started eating. "This is good Livvie!" Fitz exclaimed shoving a fork full of food into his mouth. "Yeah mom this is good" Jordan added "Daddy, when I'm done eating can I have some cookies? Jasmine asked sweetly "Yes you can baby girl" Fitz said "Daddy, guess what happened today?" "What Happened baby?" Fitz asked "This boy called me pretty today and he said he wanted me to be his girlfriend but I told him my daddy said no boyfriends until I'm at lease 20!" Jasmine said. Olivia looked at Fitz and he looked at Jasmine. He cleared his cleared his throat and said "That's right. Now if that boy messes with you tell Mrs. Clark and then I'll handle it from there Okay?" Fitz knew it wasn't that big of a deal but that was he baby girl ans she was growing up so fast. Next thing you know she'll be in her 30's getting married. "Okay daddy" Jaz said. Everyone was still eating dinner when Jordan got up to clear his plate and head upstairs but before he left Fitz called him. "Jory, Whats wrong? Why you leave so sudden? "Mom said after dinner I could go finish playing my game before I went to bed." He replied back. "Okay, Goodnight son" Fitz said hugging his son. Jordan walked over to his mom and sister and gave them a hug and said their goodnight

Everyone was done with their dinner and Jasmine was put to bed. Olivia was standing at the kitchen sink with her earphones in listening to her music when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She was startled because she was in her zone, but she already knew who it was so she immediately calmed. She pulled her headphones out turned to face Fitz. "Hi beautiful." he said smiling down at Olivia "Hi" she said back "I missed you sooo much" Fitz said pressing his lips to kiss was getting heated and Fitz turned Olivia around then backed her up against the island and trapped her with his body. Olivia pulled away trying to step but Fitz wasn't willing to let her go. "Fitz, as much I would love to finish this I can't because first, we are in the kitchen and the kids might come down and second I gotta rinse these dishes" Olivia said giving Fitz a little shove. He still wouldn't move "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III, move" She said sternly. Fitz then moved and Olivia walked back to the sink but Fitz grabbed her and pulled him back against him. "Were definitely not finished." He whispered in her ear. The way his voice sounded made Olivia shiver. "Far from it" She said back. Fitz Then walked away heading for the stairs, but before he got to their room he yelled "hurry up!" Olivia chuckled and finished the dishes before going upstairs to join her husband.

**A/N**

**Soooo, How did i do? Good? Bad? PLEASE REVIEW! Oh Yeah Next Chapter Will Contain Some SMUT! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter Contains Some Smut, Don't Like it Don't read it!**

When Olivia got to her bedroom she heard the shower running knowing that Fitz was in there and thought about joining him but another idea came to mind. She decided that she would slip on her new dark purple lacy bra and panties set she had recently purchased from Victoria Secret. She went over to her draw grabbed it from the bag, disrobed and changed quickly. Olivia went over to her stereo dock and plugged up the iPod and went to her playlist called "love-making" and scrolled through the list until she found the perfect song. She pushed play and "Can U Handle It?' by Usher started playing softly in the background.

_Now that you're here I got somethin' to say, baby_  
_I think that you should know, you're givin' the most, sugar_  
_So don't worry 'bout the situation, I'd never let you go_

Olivia then walked over to her California King bed and laid in the middle of it waiting for husband to come out the shower. Fitz had stepped out the shower and reached over to grab his towel when he heard some low music playing out in the bedroom. He automatically knew what song it was . He rushed out the bathroom to see the most beautiful woman he ever seen sprawled out in the middle of the bed. The sight of her took his breath away.

_Can you handle it, if I go there baby with you?_  
_I can handle it, I can go there baby with you_  
_Oh, I hear you talkin' babe_

_Can you handle it, can I go there baby with you?_  
_We gon' set it off, we gon' tear it up_  
_Baby can you handle?_

Olivia just smiled when she seen Fitz speechless. She motioned with her index finger for him to comer to her. Fitz immediately made his way to her and she scooted all the way up against the headboard and pulled Fitz to her. She kissed him softly and broke he kissed to speak to her. "Livvie" he spoke in a whisper. "Yes?" she responded in a hushed tone. Fitz pulled her down under him snapping her bra off and removing it from her body. "Can you handle it if I go there with you?" he asked her in a low husky voice."Fitzzz" she moaned out as he started peppering kisses down her neck, over her shoulder and he finally made his way her breast. "You didn't answer my question Livvie." he said as he latched he lips around left nipple. "Yesss, I can handle it." she gasped out. Fitz chuckled at her to immediate response. He unattached his lips from her and kissed her. Olivia grabbed the end of Fitz towel and it yanked it off so now the only barrier that was holding them back was the lacy underwear that she was wearing.

_Woo, baby, you say all the time you only want the best of my love_  
_Now I can see that there's only one way to tear it up, yeah_  
_I'm willing to tell you everything I let stand between us_  
_But what if I tell you too much?_

_What about you babe? Will you tell me all the freaky things you are?_  
_Before I do, need you to know if we make it through our love will grow_  
_Oh, ho, ho imagine how amazing things would be_

Fitz then dropped to the edge of the bed , bringing Olivia to him. He hooked his finger on the top of her panties pulling them down tossing them to the side. Now they were both completely naked. Fitz began to trailing hot opened mouth kisses on the inside of her leg. "Stop teasing me!" Olivia panted wanting him to hurry up and get where she wanted him most. "Patients baby, patients" Fitz said spreading her legs a little more to gain access. "Stop play-" she was cut off mid sentence as Fitz started sucking gently her clit. "Oh God" Olivia called out running her hands through his hair. "Oh My God, Fitzzz Yes" she shouted hips flying off the bed as he continued suck. Fitz slid his hands under her legs and locked his fingers on top of stomach so that she would stop moving so much. He knew that she was close so he sucked and nibbled even harder. Olivia lost it as her orgasm hit her calling out his name.

_Can you handle it, can I go there baby with you?_  
_We gon' set it off, we gon' tear it up_  
_Baby can you handle?_

_I can handle it, I can go there baby with you_  
_Oh, I hear you talkin' baby, we gon' set it out, we gon' work it out_  
_Baby can you handle?_

_Ooh, hoo, hey, yeah, baby_  
_I fear sometimes in my mind_  
_That you won't wanna stay with my love, oh baby_

_If I can be sure inside out_  
_That you know exactly the man that comes to see you_  
_I'll go deep as I can giving you the rest of my love_  
_But what if I tell you too much?_

He then climbed on the bed and scooted up to Olivia taking her already limp legs and wrapping them around his waist sliding slowly into her both moaning at the connection. Fitz started thrusting in and out of her causing loud groans to escape her mouth. Fitz kissed her shoulder then her ear before whispering "Ssshh, Livvie! You gotta be quiet before you wake up the kids" His movements speeding up. "Fitzzz, baby you feel so good! Please don't stop" Olivia said wrapping her arms around his back. "I don't plan to, God Livvie you're so hot and wet. You feel good to baby" He said back nipping her neck. He was close and so was she by the way she was clenching around him. Fitz moved even faster until he had her clawing at him, screaming his name as he brought them to escaty. Fitz slid out of Olivia and pulled them under the covers. A panting Olivia snuggled up under Fitz "I Love you soo much" she yawned out laying her head on his chest. "I love you too sweet baby." Moments later they were both drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**So how was it? Review please and thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter - Contains Smut. Don't Like? Don't Read! Enjoy! **

The next morning Fitz woke up to the smell of bacon and instantly hopped out the bed, grabbed some sweats threw them on and walked downstairs to kitchen. He spotted Olivia over by the stove and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheeks. "Good morning gorgeous, do you need any help?" he asked her. Olivia turned the stove off and moved the pans that were sitting on the front eyes to the back. She spinned around to face Fitz and gave him a kiss on the lips. "No, I'm good. All I need you to do is go have a sit at the table. Okay?" she told him. He walked over to the table and sat down waiting for Olivia to join him.

It was Friday and he knew the kids were already at school, Olivia didn't have to go into the office today and neither did he.

Olivia walked over to the table and placed his plate in front of him. On it was: bacon, pancakes,eggs,hash browns,and toast. Then she sat a cup next to his plate that contained orange juice. She went back into the kitchen to retrieve her plate and juice. She sat down and they both began eating. "So what do you wanna do today? We both have the day off and the kids are at school." Olivia asked Fitz. "We can do whatever. I don't care what we do as long I'm with you." He responded back cutting up a piece of pancake putting in his mouth. "Okay, I was thinking we can just chill out, lounge around in the bed, watch some Netflix and then when the kids get home we can take them out for ice cream and a movie?" She said. Fitz nodded "Sounds like a plan"

Ten minutes later they were finished with breakfast and back in the bed with the TV on watching some show. Olivia took the remote and went to Netflix and started scrolling through the list of movies that it showed. She clicked on Coming to America and it played. Fitz sunk down into the covers and pulled Olivia to him and she curled up underneath him. About an hour into the movie both of them a drifted off to sleep.

Around 1 o'clock Fitz woke up with Olivia's head rested on his chest with drool gripping from her mouth and her arm draped across his stomach. He stared at her which caused him to grin a little. He bend down and kissed her forehead and she stirred a bit and then blinked a couple of time before looking up at Fitz.

"Good afternoon I'm assuming" she said before she got up and stretched her arms. "Yes, Its 1:08" "Oh, How long you been up?" Olivia asked " A few minutes. I was staring at you." he said. "You were staring at me? You're a creep!" she laughed playfully hitting him "Yes, you were the one slobbering all on me and stuff so I was staring!" "No I wasn't!" she said. Fitz then pointed at his chest to show her the little drool pool she left on him. She took her hand and wiped it off. "I'm sorry" she said "No, Its okay. I think its kinda cute." he said pulling her back down to him.

They sat wrapped up in each others arms for a good 30 minutes until Olivia removed herself from him and climbed out the bed to head to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and slipped off the big t-shirt she had on.

Before she got in she went back to her room and seen Fitz looking at his phone."Aren't you gonna join me?" she asked and he looked up to see her entirely naked. He flew out the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Olivia ran back and hopped in the shower. Fitz took off his sweats and stepped in sliding the glass door closed. Olivia was already soaping up her rag when Fitz grabbed her and pulled her against him "So you think can you can just run away from me?" He said to her Olivia dropped her rag and turned facing him, binding her arms on his neck.

Olivia got on her tippy toes to peck his lips, but the kiss turned into a full blown make-out session. Fitz swooped Olivia up and walked them over to the bench that they had built in and he sat down then pulled Olivia on his lap. As soon as she down she felt his harden length rubbed up against her thigh and immediately let out a moan. Olivia started grinding on him causing him to grow more hard. Fitz then kissed her neck, moving to her shoulder, then he started sucking and licking around her nipple. "Fitzzzz" she moaned out. Fitz stopped and started kissing her lips again. Olivia kissed him back thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Deciding that he couldn't take anymore Fitz picked Olivia up and lowered her down on his length. "OH MY GODD" Olivia groaned out as she felt the contact.

"Ride me" Fitz whispered in her ear. Olivia started moving up and down,swirling her hips as hard and fast as she could. Fitz gripped her hips and buried his face in the crook of her neck as she continued her . Fitz couldn't take it anymore so he picked her up laying her on the bench, throwing one of her legs over his shoulder and the other on the side of the bench pushing impossibly deep inside her.

"Fuck, Fitz" she shouted out. "You feel good, Oh fuck...Please don't stop" Olivia said holding on to the bench for leverage as Fitz keep driving into her. Fitz knew she was about to come the way the was moaning and screaming for him to go deeper and not to stop. He sweep her back up and pushed her into the shower wall, her legs automatically gravitating around him.

"Fitzzz, I'm close... Don't stop" Olivia said biting down on his shoulder. That motivated him to speed up his thrusts even faster, because he was also close. Olivia was getting closer and closer to her release so Fitz reached down and started circling the little bud of nerves "Oh..My GOD... Fitz Yes" and she let go. So Did Fitz.

Fitz let go of Olivia and she slid down the shower wall. "I can't move" Olivia said. Fitz laughed and helped her on her feet. "You Look Thoroughly Fucked!" He told her. "Baby, what got into you?" She asked "I don't know" He responded "But it was good" he added

Olivia looked at him "That was beyond good, it was amazing." she said stepping back under the shower head picking up her rag back up soaping it washing her body. Fitz did the same and a few minutes later they were out the shower.

By the time they got to their room it was almost time for the kids to come home. They hurried and got dressed by then the Jasmine and Jordan was knocking on the door.

**This Was Short But I Promise My Other Chapters Will Be Longer But Anyway How Was It? Good? Bad? Okay? Tell Me What You Think! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! **


	4. Authors Note

**Hey Guys, **

**New Chapter Coming Later on tonight! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Im Back! Enjoy!**

"Daddyyyyyy!" Jazmine squealed when she seen her Father opening the door.

"Hey baby girl!" Fitz said pulling his daughter in, giving her a huge hug. Jordan walks in behind his baby sister and sees her dad. "Hey dad!" Jordan said walking over to his dad. "Hey Jay." Fitz said grabbing his son and giving him a hug. Just as Jordan pulled away from giving Fitz a hug Olivia was walking down the stairs.

Jazmine spotted her and ran over to her mom. "Hi Mommy!" she said giving her a hug. "Hey Jazzybear" Olivia said. Jordan walked over to his Olivia giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey mom" "Hey Jay" Olivia said. "So how was school?" Fitz asked the kids."It was good. I Had fun today!" Jazmine said climbing up in her dad's lap. "Yeah. It cool and I feel a lot better" Jordan added in."That's good" Olivia said. They all sat in the living room in a comfortable silence for a good two minutes when Fitz broke it "How about we all go to the movies?" he asked Jazmine jumped up "Can we go see the turtle movie?" she asked. "Yeah Dad! can we go see Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" Jordan exclaimed. "Yes we can, but only if you go put your book bags up and do your chores." Olivia said looking a Fitz. He nodded in agreement.

The kid flew upstairs and started cleaning got up off the couch and went over to the computer to look up the movie time. "Babe?" she called out for Fitz "Huh?" "What time do you want to go?" "When do the next one start?" He asked. Olivia looked at the screen, scrolling down looking at the times. "The regular one starts at 4:25pm, but the 3D starts at 4:40pm." she told him. "We can go to the 4:40 one" he responded back.

Olivia turned off the computer and walked back over to the couch were Fitz was still sitting looking at something on his phone. He seen her and looked up locking his phone and putting it on the cushion. She was still standing up staring at him when he pulled her down to sit next to him. She sat down, leaning her back on arm or the couch and propped her feet up on Fitz' lap. He started rubbing the knots and kinks out.

Olivia closed her eyes and let her husband work his magic. "Livvie?" Fitz said still rubbing her feet. "Yeah?" she said "I Love you so much you know that don't you?" She sat up and scooted close to him. "Yes, You tell me every day. I love you too. Do you know that? she asked back. "Yes I do" he said planting a kiss on her lips. As soon as Olivia was about to deepen the kiss she heard footsteps coming down the stairs

Jazmine appeared in the living room with Jordan right behind her. Fitz looked at his kids than at his watch "Are yall done?" he asked Jazmine nodded her head and Jordan said yeah.

"Okay. Go get your jackets. You know it gets cold in there" Olivia said getting up off the couch pulling Fitz up with her. The kids ran to the closets and grabbed their jackets. "We're ready" They said in unison. 10 minutes later they were all in the car on there way to the movies

When arrived at the movies Jazmine immediately stood over at the concession stand. "Four tickets for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles In 3D" Fitz said to the man who was in the ticket booth " $40" The man said and handed Fitz 4 pairs of 3D glasses. Fitz took out his credit card and paid for the tickets. Jordan, Olivia and Fitz all walked went over to where the other man was taking the tickets. He over to the Usher and gave him the tickets "Theatre 4 down and to your left. Enjoy your movie" He said "Thanks Fitz replied back. Jazmine was already at the concession stand.

"What do you want Jaz? he asked her "I want some skittles and some popcorn." she said excitingly. Fitz turned to Jordan and asked "You want something? Jordan replied "popcorn and a sprite" "You want something Livvie?"

Olivia nodded her head no "Are you sure?" He asked again "Baby, I'm fine" she reassured him. He turned to the cashier and told him his order.

After he paid, he took their stuff, handed Jazmine her glasses, candy and her popcorn. He then handed Jordan is popcorn, his drink and his glasses. Fitz handed Olivia her glasses and they all started heading towards theater 4.

They found the seats they wanted to sit in. Olivia sat by Fitz, Jazmine sat by her dad and Jordan sat by his little sister. A couple of minutes went by and the movie was starting.

Fitz pulled up the armrest that separated him and Olivia. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her. "Don't even try it" Olivia whispered in his ear Fitz smiled knowing exactly what she was talking about. "What? I'm not going to do anything " He whispered back slowly moving his hand around her waist. "Fitz, I'm not playing! The kids are sitting right next to us and were in here full of people" She said in a low voice. Fitz sighed with disappointed "Fine, but when we get home...you're mine." He said back to her.

Two hours later everyone was in the car singing along to the radio when Olivia's phone started ringing. It was her dad so she knew she needed to answer it. She picked her phone up and slid the answer button over. "Hey Dad." Olivia said

"Hey baby girl! What are you doing?" Eli asked her "Nothing leaving from taking the kids to the movies."

"What did you see?"

"That new turtles movie."

"Oh Okay, I was just calling because I wanted to kids to come over if that's okay with you?" Eli asked her

"Okay that's fine. Let me asked to kids if they want though" She told turned around to face Jazmine and Jordan. "Do you guys want to go spend the night with pop pop?

They said yeah. They loved hanging out with the granddad. Only because he spoiled them with toys, money,and junk food. So they were always wanting to go spend time with them

She got back on the phone. "Yeah, they said they want to come over. Do they need clothes?" Olivia asked

"No they have some over here" Eli stated back

"Okay we be there in few" Olivia said and hung up phone

By hearing the phone conversation Fitz was assuming the kids were going over Liv's dad house which was perfect because he plans for her tonight.

About 20 minutes later Fitz pulled up in front of Eli's house. Eli saw the car and got down from the porch and approach the car. He walked over to Jasmine's side and opened the door. As soon as the door opened she jumped and gave a her paw paw a huge hug.

"Hey ladybug" He said smothering her face with kisses

"Hi, paw paw " Jazmine said. Jordan got out the car and ran over to Eli. "Hey paw paw !" Jordan said. "Heyyy Buddy!" Eli pulled Jordan in for a hug "Wow you're getting big"

Eli looked in the car and seen Fitz. "Hey Fitz" He said waving. Fitz said hello and waved back. Eli then said hi to Olivia and gave her a kiss in the cheek.

"Thanks for bringing the kids over. I know you guys want to time to yourselves so Ill see you later" Eli said.

"No problem dad. I see you later. Love you" Olivia told her dad

"Love you too baby girl, See you guys later" Eli said waving at Fitz and Olivia

Before they pulled off Jazmine and Jordan gave their parents hugs and told them they loved them.

"No Kids for the next 2 day" Olivia exclaimed "You know what that means?" She asked her. Fitz started grinning, thinking about all the things he was going to do to her.

"That means we can do whatever we want, when we want, and wherever we want without the kids interrupting?" He asked.

"Yes sir." she said reaching over rubbing her hand against his thigh. "Hurry up and get me home. I got great plans in store for you." she said seductively still rubbing her hand against his thigh. Fitz pressed his foot to the gas petal trying to go as fast as he can. "Yes ma'am." Fitz got them home in record time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a quick little filler chapter! please review! and thanks for reading my story enjoy!**

As soon as they got home and in the house Fitz had Olivia pressed against the wall in the hallway kissing all over neck and over exposed shoulder. On their way home she was teasing and flaunting him so he was ready to get down to business! He picked her up wrapping her legs over his waist walking them up the stairs to their bedroom.

When they got to the room Fitz laid Olivia on the bed, hovering over her. He Then started removing the shirt and the pants she had on leaving her in her bra and panties. He trailed kisses from her lips to her neck. He stopped and looked at her

"Livvie, You're so beautiful." He said kissing her again.

"Olivia sat up on the bed. "Really?" she asked

"Absolutely." Fitz said smiling at her "If you don't believe me, them let me show you how beautiful you truly are." Olivia smiled back at him. "Show me." She said laying back down on the bed. No sooner than words Fitz had him and Olivia completely undressed in a state of bliss that had them up all night long.

The next morning Olivia woke up with the sheet wrapped around naked body. She looked over to Fitz side and noticed he wasn't there, but seen a note that had her name on it

_Livvie, _

_Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up but I had to run to the office and I'm going to the gym for awhile. You were sleeping so beautifully I didn't want to wake you but I'll be back in a little._

_Love: FTGIII _

_p.s. Last night was amazing!_

Olivia grinned at the little note he left. She got up out the bed and got her day started. She took her shower and when she got out she threw on a old T-shirt Fitz gave her and some shorts. She walked downstairs and decided to give her house a deep clean. Dust a little bit, mop and sweep. She walked over to her radio and turned up her music really loud. Kisses down low started blaring from the speakers.

_You put in overtime, over night, doing everything I like, go so right, yeah_

_You hold me close, squeeze me tight, look me deep inside my eyes, baby ooh I love it_

_But nothing can compare to when you kiss me there_

_And I can't lie when I lie In your arms baby I feel so sexy._

Olivia sung very loud along to the lyrics with a broom in her hand sweeping up the kitchen floor.

_So boy just take your time, send chills down my spine_

_You're one of a kind, that's why I gotta make you mine_

_Boy you turn me on, got me feeling hot_

_Now I'm really gone_

_I like, I like, I like my kisses down low_

_Makes me arch my back_

_When you gave it to me slow_

_Baby just like that_

She was still singing when Fitz had walked in and saw her in the kitchen with the tiniest shorts on and one of his own shirts. He just stood there and watched her sing and dance around.

_Yeah_

_Baby get a little rough that's okay_

_Baby go ahead do your thang, ride away_

_And I love it when we misbehave_

_Me and you together babe, we can do everything_

_Boy, if somebody could see the way you kiss on me_

_Oh they won't believe it, 'cause even I don't believe it_

_But I love the way I'm feelin'_

Fitz the stopped staring at her and got up to walk over to her wrapping his hands around her waist causing her to jump and turn around to face him. "Fitz!" She screamed with her hand over her fast beating heart. Fitz burst out laughing. She glared at him "That's not funny you scared me half to death. You seriously have to stop doing that!" She half screamed at him. He stopped laughing and walked back over to her hugging her. "I'm sorry baby, but you're easy to scare. I won't do it again" She just looked at him pushing him off her turning her music up louder and continued cleaning up.

_So boy just take your time, send chills down my spine_

_You're one of a kind, that's why I gotta make you mine_

_Boy you turn me on, got me feeling hot_

_Now I'm really gone _

_I like, I like, I like my kisses down low_

_Makes me arch my back_

_When you gave it to me slow_

_Baby just like that_

Fitz grabbed Olivia and pulled her back against his chest wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "So you like your kisses down low?" he asked her in a deep voice. Olivia shivered a little. Fitz kissed the back of her neck and slid his hands her body. "Answer me baby." he said pulling the broom out of her hands and putting it on the floor. "Fitz." she groaned feeling his hands traveling everywhere. "Can I kiss you down low? Can I get a little rough?" asked her kissing the side of neck. Olivia was speechless. The things he said and did was unbelievable. "Can I Livvie" She turned around and kissed him shaking her head yes.

Fitz picked her up and walked her over to the table laying her down on it, slipping her shorts and panties off at the same time. Olivia laid back and closed her eyes preparing for the pleasure she was about to receive. Fitz pulled the chair from under the table and moved it to the side. He dropped to his knees, throwing her legs over his shoulders before positioning his head in between her legs without warning giving her a slow long lick "Fitzzzz" screeched out grabbing a fist full of his hair.

He started swirling and twirling his tongue around her most sensitive spot. "Oh God don't stop!" Olivia screamed still pulling at his hair. Fitz nibbled and sucked gently on her clit causing her shake at the pleasure he was giving her. He took his time giving her just want she wanted pushing his tongue inside her warm tunnel. He moved back up to her clit sucking was hard as he could then flattened his tongue over it, He slowly pushed two digits into her pumping with each lick. Olivia was heaven. Fitz keep licking, sucking until she came hard yelling his name.

Fitz took her legs from around him and stood up. Olivia sat hopped of the table and kissed him. "I Really like my kisses down low!" They both chuckled and went upstairs to take a shower


End file.
